Life Of Hanabusa
by VanillaCookiesxD
Summary: The living aspect of a eye catching vampire.


**A/N: This is just something I suddenly thought up of...I know it's not the greatest but bare with me.**

So…figures that not all vampires are flawless from head to toe.

At least, it's what our dear Aidou thought.

This morning he got out of bed and groggily entered the bathroom.

He rubbed his eyes in front of the mirror and stared back at his reflection with a dead-tired look as he saw his blonde curls disheveled all over place; it looked as if a mad tornado whirled by him and made his hair crazy like Einstein.

He's checking out his hair, sweeping some of his hair aside, away from his eyes then examined his pure, pale skin.

It's all clean and perfect, he thought as he stroked his own cheek, smiling lazily at the sight.

But when his eyes lowered to his nose, he saw something terrifying, a red dot.

"What the?" his eyes snapped open as he leaned into the mirror.

He touched the red dot and felt that it was a slight bump on his nose.

It can't be…

"OH MY GOD!" he squealed and shrieked ear piercingly in the bathroom as his eyes showed a sign of horror.

From the bedroom, he heard his cousin, Akatsuki groan out in annoyance, "What can be so terrifying that you're squealing like one of your fan-girls?"

"It's a…," Aidou began to sob as he walked to his cousin.

"A what?" Akatsuki asked flatly as he stood up in bed, rubbing both of his eyes.

"A zit!" Aidou pouted and cried as he was pointing at the conspicuous red dot on his pale skin.

"And I thought there was a rat in the bathroom," Akatsuki sighed, trying to be humorous, and then fell back to bed.

"But Akatsuki! It's a zit," Aidou wailed and tears started welling in his eyes.

Akatsuki looked at him with disinterest and shrugged.

"You don't get it? It's the imperfection that disfigures my beautiful face as well as my reputation of being an idol in front of the fabulous ladies!" he exclaimed vehemently, throwing his hands in the air.

"Then add some make-up on your nose and no one will notice," Akatsuki turned to one side of his bed so that his back was to Aidou.

"And just before you have another complaint for me, don't bother me. I need my beauty sleep. If it weren't for your screaming in the bathroom I would have been in heaven with Ruka in the last dream I had."

"Make-up?" he clasped his hands onto his head, "where the heck am I suppose to get that?" he asked exasperated with the predicament he was in.

Where in the world…he thought then it came to him.

"Oh!" he jumped as his face lighten up when he thought of his girlfriends, Ruka and Rima.

"They have to have some cosmetics, I mean they are women for Pete's sake," he mumbled to himself.

Eager to cover up his flaw, he quickly left his room and dashed to Rima and Ruka's.

He knocked gently and called, "Rima? Ruka? Are you there? Sorry to disturb you this early in the morning, but I'm in a desperate situation right now."

The door creaked opened, revealing a sleepy Ruka who suddenly widen her eyes at the sight of Aidou.

"Aidou, is that a—?" Ruka questioned.

"Don't ask, that's what I'm here for," he welcomed himself into their room.

"Do you guys have any facial cream that can possibly cover up this hideous dot?" he pointed at it angrily.

"Um, let me see," Ruka went to her drawer and started rummaging through her supplies.

"Whoa. Aidou, Santa's reindeer is here," Rima sat up in bed and smirked.

"Hey! You better take that back!" Aidou shouted as he pointed a shaky finger at her.

"Or what?" she asked daringly.

"Or…," Aidou crossed his arms over his chest and began stroking his chin, deep in thought.

What could Aidou possibly do to his dear friend? He needed their help. He racked his brain to think of a brilliant plan but none seemed to be popping up.

"Ugh. Nevermind, you're no fun. Here, I've got some cream to help you," Rima muttered and threw him a small bottle.

He caught it with ease using one hand and feeling contented, he said gratefully, "Well, thank you."

He quickly uncapped the bottle and squirted out some peach-pale cream and applied it onto his nose.

"What a relief!" he sighed and returned the bottle to them, thanking them once more and left.

He couldn't wait to tell his cousin that he managed to cover up his pimple without any real help from him.

He snickered at the thought of what his cousin's reaction would be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh shoot," Rima swore as she saw the label on the bottle.

"Hmm?" Ruka looked up at her curiously.

"I gave the wrong bottle to Aidou. This bottle is one of those pranks…it says that the cream will make the applied area turn black," Rima explained as she had an urge to burst out in laughter.

Ruka widen her eyes and smiled, "That's interesting. Ah, that's what he gets for rushing and being so demanding on us."

"I'd definitely like to see the look on his face when someone tells him that he has a black nose," she grinned at the image of Aidou gaping at the mirror or his fellow friends.

As Aidou past by a few of his fellow classmates, he heard snickering and whispering from them.

"Hey, how are you guys doing? I'm feeling fine!" he said cheerfully as he waved to them.

They answered, trying to suppress a laugh, "You sure do look _fine."_ And they laughed their heads off as they brushed past him.

"Huh?" he turned his head back at the group of boys who were chattering happily.

"What was that all about?" Aidou scratched his head, approaching to the door to this room.

He twisted open the door and hollered happily, "Akatsuki! Guess what? I'm pimple-covered. My face remains as flawless as ever!"

Akatsuki, ready to kill his cousin put on a scowl but that scowl disappeared once he saw the most hilarious thing in the world. Instead he broke into fits of guffaw.

"What? Why is everyone laughing today? It can't possibly be April Fool's Day, can it?" he whined as he flapped his arms rapidly beside him.

"Just go check the mirror." Akatsuki chuckled.

Aidou did so and was in awe at what the mirror showed him.

A person with a seriously disfigured face...for there was a huge black dot that covered the red dot on his nose.

"What the? How did that get there?" he shouted impatiently at the mirror, demanding answers.

"Looks like the prank is on you today," Akatsuki entered the bathroom and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Aidou gritted his teeth together and wiggled some of his fingers, he grunted, "RIMA! RUKA! Particularly Rima, I'm going to get you!"

Meanwhile, outside the school campus, Rima and Ruka were looking back at the school where they thought they heard Aidou scream.

"Do you think it's all right if we leave like this?" Ruka asked hesitantly, eyes never leaving the building.

"It'll be fine," Rima smiled darkly as they progressed down the road.

**Please Review!**


End file.
